Victor von Doom (Earth-7642)
Doom, Doomsie, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Former partner of Parasite | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-7642 | BaseOfOperations = Castle Latveria, Doomstadt, Latveria; Latverian Embassy, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America; formerly Omega One, Manhattan, New York City, New York, United States of America | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualFeatures = Facial scars which hides behind a metal mask | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Arms dealer, conqueror, criminal, dictator, magician, monarch of Latveria, scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Shooter; John Buscema; Marv Wolfman | First = Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 28 | Quotation = Once, happiness seemed so much closer... so easily within my grasp! For a darkly handsome gypsy youth... a genius... a dabbler in sorcery, it seemed all roads led to success... to fulfillment... even love! Then came the accident which ruined my face and my life in one single, searing instant! The paths are less clear now, for a man whose chief pleasure-- is shattering mirrors! | Speaker = Dr. Doom | QuoteSource = Marvel Treasury Edition Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Victor von Doom seemingly had a similar history as his Earth-616 counterpart. He was a genius and a magician until an accident scarred his face and ruined his life. Devastated, Victor became the super-villain, Dr. Doom. The Heroes and the Holocaust! ]] He came up with a plan to take over the world. He created several underground bases that would emit radiation destroying the world's fossil fuels and disabling the world's weapons. He would the offer the world energy again if they submitted to his will. To stabilize his energy, he planned to overload Parasite's cells, utilizing the resulting crystal. He was able to free Jensen and capture Hulk, Superman, Wonder Woman; however, he didn't account for the intervention of Spider-Man, who freed Superman and inadvertently warned Parasite of Doom's plan. Luckily for Doom, he was able to escape to the Latverian Embassy. Man and Machine Doom was recreating his Psycho-Prism, but it was stolen by Decepticons. They constructed a mysterious dome in Latveria, with the Prism emitting radiation causing people to become more violent. They also impersonated the Latverian Army and started attacked the neighboring country of Symkaria. Both countries' armed forces responded by preparing for war with the other. Doom sent doombots to attack the dome, but they were destroyed. He later found an enraged New Avengers attacking the Autobots on the dome's perimeter. He helped calm down the Avengers, and once everything was explained, he left to as he believed they were the losing side. Victor agreed to work with the Decepticons in exchange for control of the planet once they left. He convinced the Decepticons the heroes would surrender if they threatened their captured teammates; however, they kept attacking. In response, Megatron blasted him. Once he awoke, he helped free Spider-Man from captivity. He watched as Spidey begrudgingly agreed to keep giving blood to empower the Autobots only for Wolverine to arrive and give his blood instead. When Wolverine destroyed the Psycho-Prism, Doom stayed behind to collect the remnants while the dome collapsed. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Victor von Doom of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Victor von Doom of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Victor von Doom of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Виктор фон Дум (7642) Category:Von Doom Family Category:Diplomatic Immunity Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Inventors Category:Engineers Category:Robotics Category:Armor Users Category:Flight Category:Occultism Category:Arms Dealers Category:Leaders